


Excuses to Hold Hands

by Caedmon



Series: An Ineffable Valentines [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Crowley employs the oldest trick in the book to be able to touch his angel.For the valentine’s prompt: touch
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: An Ineffable Valentines [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619491
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Excuses to Hold Hands

“Are you alright?” Aziraphale asked from his place on the couch beside Crowley. They’d been watching a film together - some comedy Crowley had suggested - but Aziraphale noticed that Crowley wasn’t laughing much. Not even the funny parts that had amused Aziraphale had earned a laugh from the demon. It was odd. Usually, Crowley laughed uproariously through films, and Aziraphale laughed because _he_ was laughing. Today, however, his beloved demon was much quieter. It was bothersome, and Aziraphale was a little concerned. 

Crowley jerked a little, as if he’d been caught off guard - which was _also_ unusual. It added to Aziraphale’s concern.

“Huh? Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine. Just fine, angel.”

Aziraphale gave him a shrewd look. “Are you _sure_? You don’t seem to be paying attention to the film.”

“Sure I am. They’re about to go to the party. Right? I’m following.”

Aziraphale still wasn’t convinced, but Crowley smiled in reassurance. Aziraphale pursed his lips and turned back to the film. 

But he watched Crowley warily from the corner of his eye, alert for any differences. It seemed Crowley kept looking down, away from the screen, and Aziraphale puzzled over what he could be looking at. Honestly, the demon was so perplexing.

When the credits rolled, Aziraphale grabbed the remote and paused the screen, then turned to Crowley. “Airight, out with it. What’s up with you?”

“I’m fine!”

“You clearly have something on your mind, and I’d like to know what it is,” Aziraphale snapped. 

Crowley looked shifty - more shifty than usual - as if deeply uncomfortable. Aziraphale waited patiently for him to say something, and when he didn’t, he prodded. “Dear?”

“I was…” he hesitated a moment, then said in a rush, “I was thinking about your hands.”

Aziraphale’s brows raised in surprise. “My hands?”

Crowley nodded, swallowing hard. “Yes, your hands.”

The angel glanced down at his hands resting in his lap, suddenly very aware of them. “What about my hands?”

“I - well, I was thinking about how they compare to mine.”

Aziraphale was even more puzzled. “You were?”

Crowley seemed to be gaining confidence as he spoke. “Yes. You see, my hands are long. Skinny, like me. Your hands, though, are a lot like you. They’re shorter and thicker. They’re strong.”

Aziraphale raised his hand to look at it curiously. It just looked like his hand. He didn’t exactly follow. 

“My fingers are much longer,” Crowley went on, sounding nervous again. 

“I don’t think they’re _much_ longer…”

“They are. I’ll show you. Give - give me your hand.”

Aziraphale obeyed, raising his left hand into the air, fingers splayed slightly. Crowley raised his right hand and put it against Aziraphale’s, palm to palm, their fingers lining up. He felt a pulse of something when they touched, something intoxicating and sudden, but tried not to let on.

“I - I don’t see much difference,” Aziraphale said, sounding a little rattled. 

Crowley didn’t answer. He just shifted his hand a little, then threaded his fingers through Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale’s heart beat wildly in his chest, and he smiled as he relaxed his own fingers and let them fold against Crowley’s. It felt like coming home, in a way. It felt so _right_.

“If you wanted to hold hands, all you had to do was say so, dear,” he teased in as gentle a voice as he could. 

“I - I didn’t know how to ask,” Crowley admitted, surprising Aziraphale, then melting him. 

He brought the back of Crowley’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss there. “I’d like to keep doing this, if you don’t mind.”

Crowley nodded quickly. “I’d like that, too.”

Aziraphale smiled, wanting to kiss him. It would be so easy… but this was a precious moment, he knew, and perfect the way it was. No need to try to improve on it. There was plenty of time for kissing.

“Would you like to watch another film with me while we hold hands?”

“Yeah. I would.”

Aziraphale pressed another kiss to the back of the hand he held, smiled at the ridiculous demon he loved so much, then lowered their joined hands to lay on his lap and started a new movie.


End file.
